


Love Made Visible

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, or just good old fashioned friendship, pre-femmeslash if you so desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Noora's not having the best of time, so Eva volunteers to make dinner. (Noora is sceptical. Dinner is delicious.)





	Love Made Visible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted hererin or their creators. I made this all up and am sharing it for fun.
> 
> Cooking is love made visible.

The one good thing to come from William's miraculous return last spring, if you ask Eva, is that Noora has now broken up with him for good in no uncertain terms. And honestly, if “of course you can go to university when we're back in London, but we'll be married so you don't have to” hadn't done it, then Eva would have considered herself duty-bound to give Noora a stern talking-to.

As it is, it was enough, Noora dumped William's ass like a hot potato, and all the talks she and Eva have had since have been just about the opposite of stern.

So now Eva knows that Decembers aren't a particularly good time for Noora. She feels bad for having missed it the first year she, but she was so wrapped up in Jonas and Isak and Chris (she really never should have let so many boys ruin her so much), she just hadn't noticed. Last year she thought it was the whole William situation bringing her down. This year, one late night in November, Noora mumbled into Eva's pillow how she doesn't like Christmas. More precisely, she doesn't like the reminder that everyone else has a cookie cutter perfect family to sit around a table with when her own parents didn't think their fifteen year old daughter basically running away to Spain out of the blue was anything to worry about. They didn't even notice how little she'd been eating at the time. December is just a reminder of all the horrible things in Noora's life. (And exams aren't exactly Noora's favourite time either.)

Now that she knows, it's not hard to notice how Noora seems to make an extra effort to appear just as energetic as always, to smile as much as always. She doesn't even seem to want to dress like she usually does. So when after a long afternoon of studying Noora groans about how she can't even imagine getting up enough energy to make food right now, Eva invites herself over for dinner and announces that in return for eating here, she'll cook.

“What would you like?” she asks when they've made their way to the kitchen.

“I was just going to have some pasta and tomato sauce,” Noora hedges, peering at Eva like she's not sure she's really up to the task. “Are you sure I can't help?”

Eva feels like she should probably be a little insulted. Mostly though, Noora really does look very tired, so she waves her off.

“No, there's not much to do. But you can entertain me, if you want.”

“Entertain you?” Noora asks, sounding a little incredulous.

Eva can't help a small laugh.

“Just play some music or talk to me,” she says, looking over to grin at Noora.

Noora grins back almost despite herself.

“I can play some music,” she says. Less than a minute later, Justin Bieber sings about loving yourself.

It's still not exactly what Eva herself likes to listen to (that is actually one of the things she and Jonas genuinely have in common), but it's one of the few things that consistently puts a smile on Noora's face, so she's not about to complain about it.

So while Eva's chopping onion and crushing garlic, Noora sings along to Justin Bieber songs behind her, occasionally dancing over to awkwardly hover by Eva's side as she works. She never outright asks Eva if she may not need help doing something after all, but Eva's pretty sure she wants to. Eva's not exactly the one known for her prowess in the kitchen in their little friend group.

“You can boil water for the pasta if you want,” Eva finally says when Noora's been hovering for an entire song.

Noora snaps into action immediately, grabbing a pot from the slightly ordered chaos of the kitchen cabinets and setting water to boil. Eva wonders if she should be offended. What does everyone think she eats when she's at home by herself? She's not helpless!

They work quietly side by side for a while, Justin Bieber singing in the background and Noora singing along right next to Eva, until Noora leans her head on Eva's shoulder and wraps her arms around Eva's in a sort of hug-imitation.

“Thanks for cooking for me,” she says. “You really didn't have to.”

“Well, I'm going to eat too,” Eva points out. “You're the one who usually cooks when I stay for dinner. Even when you stay for dinner at my place! So I thought I might as well return the favour.”

Noora hums and keeps hold of Eva's arm while she stirs the tomato sauce.

“You put parsley in?” Noora asks.

“Hm,” Eva hums her assent. “And lemon juice and a bit of sugar.”

“Sounds good,” Noora says, and then gets out two plates for them.

Eva drains the pasta and stirs in the sauce, then splits the food into two heaping portions that have Noora's eyebrows rise up her forehead.

“I may or may not have misjudged how much we made,” Eva says with a small grin. “Just eat however much you want.”

“Worst case scenario: I don't have to cook lunch tomorrow,” Noora says with a small grin as she sits down, making Eva laugh as well.

“Exactly,” she agrees.

Just as they sit down, Noora's phone beeps with an incoming text message, and Eva can't help the reflex to check who it is. William hasn't bothered Noora with an impassioned speech about how much he misses her in a while, but you never know. When it's just Vilde, Eva feels a bit bad for snooping, but Noora doesn't call her on it, just checks the message while Eva gets back up to get them each a glass of water.

“Vilde wants to know if I can host this year's kosegruppe Christmas get-together, since last year's was so cosy,” Noora says when Eva sits back down.

“Haven't you hosted every single kosegruppe event this year so far?” Eva asks, twirling some spaghetti onto her fork.

“I have,” Noora confirms and sighs a little. “I really don't know why Vilde bothers with this whole popularity thing still.”

“I think she just likes organising things,” Eva offers with a shrug. “You're not gonna turn her down, right?”

“No, of course not,” Noora says with a sigh and types a quick answer. “It'll end up being all of our group like last year again anyway.”

“It was nice last year,” Eva says, and Noora nods a little.

“Well isn't this cosy,” Eskild says as he waltzes in and checks the pot on the stove for any leftovers. “I'm so glad we have another little couple having dinner dates in our kitchen.”

“Just gals being pals, Eskild,” Noora says and rolls her eyes in a way that makes it really obvious she lived with Isak for half a year.

“Just promise me you won't move out,” Eskild says and moves behind Noora so he can wrap his arms around her in a hug that's a little too tight. “I'm not ready to let you leave the nest too.”

“I'll promise if you stop smothering me,” Noora says, and offers up a forkful of her pasta to Eskild.

Eskild hums pleasantly, and squeezes Noora's shoulder as he moves back.

“That's delicious,” he says. “Really good, Noora.”

“Actually, Eva made it,” Noora says and Eva raises her hand in a triumphant little wave. Even Eskild thought she was helpless in the kitchen?

Eskild puts a faux-shocked hand over his heart.

“Well, then I changed my mind. Feel free to move out,” he says. “Eva can clearly take care of you.”

“Thanks,” Noora says drily, making Eva laugh.

Eskild leaves them alone, and Noora shakes her head at Eva as if to wave off Eskild's antics, but, yeah. Eva's definitely going to take care of Noora, one way or another.

  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts for my holiday fic countdown in[my tumblr askbox](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
